Exister
by Creamy T
Summary: OS. Comment savoir si on existe ? Trop court pour résumer. UA.


**Voilà un très court one-shot. Né lors d'un vendredi venteux. Oké, on s'en fout 8D.**

**Disclaimer : Square Enix**

* * *

Le garçon se tenait accroupi, comme d'habitude, devant cette marre de diamants liquide qu'il avait coutume d'appeler « son lac ». Ses yeux bleus comme le ciel suivant l'aurore observaient tout et retenaient chaque détail de ce paysage qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.

Il passa sa main dans la terre devant lui et dessina des formes abstraites, perdu dans des pensées que seul lui-même pouvait comprendre.

Le soleil devait être à la moitié de sa course lorsque le garçon se rendit compte que, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert cet endroit, il n'était pas seul. De l'autre côté de l'eau, une vague silhouette était apparue. Le garçon plissa les yeux, prêt à partir s'il le fallait ; mais lorsqu'il eut bien regardé, il vit que ce n'était qu'une autre personne comme lui qui l'observait, de loin, assit à même le sol, et qui semblait étonné de le voir là.

Le garçon n'avait pas vraiment peur. Il était juste intrigué. Après plusieurs minutes, l'autre personne se leva. Elle vint vers lui et s'en approcha jusqu'à s'asseoir à quelques mètres seulement du garçon. Elle tourna la tête vers lui qui le regardait encore.

Le garçon fut étonné de voir que la personne lui ressemblait comme deux goutes d'eau. Lui-même, devant ses propres yeux. Il cilla puis reporta son attention sur la berge opposée. L'autre lui se mit à quatre pattes, les mains caressées par l'eau de la rive, et sembla essayer de sonder les profondeurs sombre du lac noir. Après deux minutes sans bouger, il fronça les sourcils. Il se rassit, et le garçon ne sursauta même pas quand il lui dit :

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules et l'ignora. Il regardait toujours la rive opposée comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Le silence se prolongea quelques minutes encore, jusqu'à ce que l' « autre » reprenne la parole.  
« Je m'appelle Roxas » dit-il sans décrocher son regard de ses mains. « Et toi ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il n'avait jamais adressé la parole à quelqu'un.

« Et toi ? Dis-moi ton nom. »

Le garçon arracha douloureusement son regard de l'autre côté de l'eau et se tourna vers son pareil. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Roxas fronça les sourcils.

« Tu mens. Dis-moi ton nom. Je veux connaître ton nom. Dis-le moi. »

Le garçon sembla de nouveau dire quelque chose. Dans un murmure à peine audible que seul l' « autre lui » avait pu entendre, il articula :

« Ven. »

Roxas eut l'air enchanté. Il le regarda encore longuement avant de demander :

« Quel âge ? »

Dans un souffle qu'on aurait pu confondre avec le bruit du vent dans les arbres derrière lui, les mots « je ne sais pas » semblèrent atteindre les oreilles de son interlocuteur.

« Tu mens, répéta-t-il. Tu mens comme tu respires. Dis-moi ton âge. Je le saurai de toute façon. »

Ven cilla avant de chuchoter en regardant le sol : « Douze ans. »

« Comme moi ! » S'exclama Roxas. Il sourit encore. « Tu as le même visage et le même âge que moi. C'est impossible. » Il soupira.

Il resta une bonne dizaine de minutes sans rien dire.

« À moins, bien sûr, que l'un de nous deux n'existe pas. »

Ven ouvrit grand les yeux sans comprendre.

« Tu n'existes pas ? » dit-il doucement.

« Ou toi ! » Chantonna Roxas, l'air guilleret.

« Non, pas moi... Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. Est-ce que je t'ai imaginé ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question.

-Je sais qui je suis... Je sais que je suis là... Ça fait des années que je vis.

-Moi aussi. Et pourtant, l'un de nous n'est pas réel.  
-Pourquoi pas ? On pourrait exister tout les deux.

-Faux, faux, faux. Pas de place pour deux même personnes dans ce monde. Chut, ne dit rien. Tu es forcément le produit de mon imagination délirante. À moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Dis-moi, Ven, comment peut-on être si sûr d'être en vie ? »

Il semblèrent tous deux réfléchir à la question, reportant leur attention sur des éléments inutiles. Soudain, Ven releva la tête et, murmurant toujours, il dit :

« J'existe. »

Le visage rieur, l'autre se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Je parle, je vois, je sens, j'entends. Je suis un être humain. Je peux soulever de la terre avec mes mains. J'ai une influence sur mon environnement, donc, j'existe.

-Peut-être bien. Peut-être pas. Si le décor qui nous entoure est lui-même inexistant, alors ce n'est plus autant crédible.

-Je le vois.

-Et alors ? J'aurais pu imaginer que tu le voies.

-J'aurais pu imaginer que tu viennes semer le trouble dans ma vie.

-Exact. C'est pour cette raison que notre rencontre est intéressante.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes persuadés tous les deux d'avoir raison. Mais au fond, nous n'en savons rien. Qui a donc défini l'existence ? Qui te dis que nous ne sommes pas tous deux les fruits de la pensée d'un homme ? Au fond, c'est peut-être vrai...

-Je n'y crois pas. Nous sommes peut-être jumeaux.  
-Ma mère ne doit pas être au courant de ça, dans ce cas.

-La mienne non plus...

-Si j'avais eu un frère, ma vie n'aurait pas été la mienne.

-Pardon ?

-Si j'ai eu un frère, alors il n'est plus là. »

Soudain perdu dans ses pensées, les traits de Ven s'étaient attristés. Roxas le détailla avant de lui dire, encore :

« Tu as exactement les mêmes expressions que moi. »

Ven eut un semblant de sourire, prit une pierre et la jeta dans l'eau. Roxas regarda les ondes se disperser et ajouta :

« Cette eau est dégoutante. On ne voit même pas notre reflet dedans. Elle est noire comme la mort.  
-Tu as déjà vu la mort, Roxas?  
-Non, bien sûr. Sinon, je ne serais pas là à discuter tranquillement avec toi.  
-Alors, comment peux-tu dire qu'elle est noire ?

-Je ne le peux pas. C'est une façon de parler.

-Une façon bien étrange.

-Le langage est étrange, Ven... On parle, on parle, mais on pourrait très bien se taire.

-Je crois que ça n'a pas de sens.

-Tu crois un tas de chose. Les gens croient en un tas de choses. Inutile... C'est inutile. Ils se trompent forcément. Pas toujours, mais souvent. Ils croient tous en des dieux différents.

-Qu'est-ce qui les en empêcherait ? Ils sont libres de leur choix.

-Pas toujours... Non, jamais. La liberté de choix, ça n'a jamais existé. Les choix, on les impose. Le chemin qu'on prend l'est aussi.

-Ils croient en des dieux différents...

-Parce qu'ils sont anarchistes. Comme toi, ils croient qu'ils on raison, alors qu'il ont certainement tort.

-Pourquoi auraient-ils tort ?

-Parce que, Ven, si il y avait plusieurs dieux, on croirait à chacun d'eux. Pas seulement à une partie. Si quelque chose existe dans ce genre là, alors certains auraient peut-être raison d'y croire mais les autres se tromperaient. Où alors, ils se tromperaient tous. Sauf si ils ne croient qu'en la croyance elle-même. Alors, dans ce cas, ils auraient raison.

-Je ne comprend pas de quoi tu parles...

-De l'eau. Elle est trop sale pour qu'on y voit seulement notre image.

-Je sais.

-Je sais que tu sais, puisque je viens de te le dire. Ven, réfléchis-y. Je veux savoir qui je suis, ce que je suis.

-Tant mieux pour toi... »

Roxas ne fit même pas attention à la dernière réplique et continua à parler comme s'il exposait ses propres théories à lui-même.

« Je veux savoir ça. Et je ne peux pas, parce que je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on peut dire qu'on existe. Et si ma vie n'était qu'une illusion ? Et si je n'étais que le jouet d'une folie passagère ? La marionnette dans les mains du marionnettiste ? Si tout ce que je disais n'atteignait personne ?

-Tu te poses trop de questions. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Je ne demande pas grand chose et je vais mieux que toi.

-Tu as peur de parler trop fort pour ne pas qu'on t'entende. Tu ne veux pas qu'on sache ce que toi, tu es.

-Si je parlais à haute voix, j'effraierais les oiseaux dans les arbres et les poissons dans le lac.

-Il n'y a pas âme qui vive, ici.

-Les poissons et les oiseaux n'ont pas d'âmes.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? » Ven ne répondit pas. Il faisait glisser sa main sur l'eau, toujours accroupi. Puis, avec une rapidité fulgurante, il la plongea et la ressorti avec un poisson visqueux. Il le tint à pleine main hors de l'eau, le regarda dans les yeux puis le tendit à Roxas.  
« Regarde. » dit-il.

« Regarder quoi ?

-Ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ses yeux ?

-Regarde-les. Cet animal n'a pas d'âme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, regarde ses yeux.

-Ce n'est pas une preuve...

-C'est assez pour moi.

-Tu es un idiot. »

Ven haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait.  
« Ils vont venir me chercher... »

Roxas avait dit sa sur le ton de la conversation. Il avait l'air de grandement s'intéresser à l'animal qui luttait pour sa vie juste au bord de l'eau, mais trop loin pour retourner y nager. Alors qu'il s'agitait sur le sol, Ven demanda :

« Pourquoi ne le remets-tu pas dans l'eau ?

-C'est toi qui l'en a enlevé.

-Et alors ? »

Roxas rit.

« Pourquoi je l'aiderais ? »

Il s'arrêta une seconde avant de reprendre.

« Le lac...

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce qu'il existe aussi ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je le vois.

-Est-ce qu'on existe, Ven ? Comment savoir ? C'est vrai, on voit les choses. Je vois le lac, il existe. Je vois les arbres, ils existent... Pourtant, je ne me vois pas. Est-ce que j'existe ? L'eau est tellement trouble que mon reflet n'y apparaît même plus. Mais, même si je le voyais, comme savoir qui, de moi ou de lui est le plus réel ?

-Ce serait toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche...

-Oui. Alors ?

-Parce que moi, je te vois.

-Pourtant, si tu étais le fruit de mon imagination, tu dirais la même chose. Comment accorder du crédit à tes paroles, si c'était le cas ? On va venir me chercher, bientôt. »

Ven haussa les sourcils.

« Non, non, non.

-Si.

-Qui va venir te chercher ?

-Ceux qui ne croient pas.  
-Qui ne croient pas quoi ?

-Moi. Toi.

-Tais-toi. Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-Ils vont venir me chercher.

-Et t'emmener où ?

-Là-bas...

-Merci pour la précision, me voilà bien informé. »

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux quelques minutes encore. Un bruit les fit tous les deux sursauter.

Sur la rive en face, plusieurs hommes et femmes semblaient chercher quelque chose. Lorsque leur regard se posa sur les deux garçon, ils se mirent à crier quelque choses et vinrent tous les rejoindre.

« C'est eux ? » demanda Ven.

« Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veulent ?

-Me tuer encore et encore et encore...

-Ils sont méchants ?

-Des ordures. Ce sont des ordures. Écoute moi Ven. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne te laisserai pas souffrir. Désolé de te faire du mal. Mais il le faut.

-Tu délires...

-La vie est trop dure ici, tu seras plus heureux une fois ailleurs...

-Où ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Pardon mon frère... Mais nous devons nous séparer, c'est comme ça...

-Tu veux me faire mourir ?

-Mourir, ce n'est pas si terrible, tu vas voir.

-Tu es fou.

-Je vais t'aider... »

Au moment où Roxas se leva, les étrangers se jetèrent sur lui.

Ven se leva d'un bon et regarda la scène, catastrophé et impuissant. Les hommes le plaquèrent au sol et lui lièrent les mains. Une fois qu'il l'eurent relevé, il le tentèrent de l'emmener avec eux.

Roxas se débattait comme un diable et hurlait des mots sans queues ni tête que Ven ne comprenait pas. Il comprit juste : « Je t'aurai la prochaine fois, ce n'est pas fini entre nous, je ne te laisserai plus prendre la meilleure place, t'entends ! C'est moi qui suis né le premier, c'est moi le seul qu'on doit aimer, t'as compris ? Je me vengerai ! »

Il trembla. Roxas était dément. Les médecins ne parvenaient pas à le calmer.

« Il pense avoir vu son frère » dit l'un deux.

« Pas étonnant qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici. Les cinglés ont tendance à revenir sur les lieux de leurs crimes.

-Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Vous étiez censé vous charger de lui. Comment a-t-il réussi à fuir ?

-Nous n'en savons rien... Il était surveillé, pourtant, mais il a suffit d'une seconde...

-Je vois. Ramenez le et administrez lui ce qu'il faut. Parler aux morts, c'est entrer dans une phase très grave. Enfermez-le. Il faut impérativement qu'il se calme. »

Ven les vit s'éloigner et il se retrouva de nouveau seul. Son cœur se serra.

« Je suis tout seul... » soupira-t-il.

Il s'agenouilla près de l'eau qui s'était éclaircie.  
Il s'approcha d'elle dans l'espoir d'y voir son reflet. Mais la seul chose qu'il remarqua fut la réflexion des arbre et du ciel. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, il n'y apparaissait pas.

Ça faisait des années qu'il n'y apparaissait plus. Il sourit.

« Je n'existe pas. »

* * *

**Note à moi même : Je crois que M. Nobody m'a gravement perturbée.**

**Excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes ~ A la prochaine !**


End file.
